


I Surrender...

by flickawhip



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia finally surrenders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Surrender...

Kalinda had never thought through what she was going to do, she just knew she needed Alicia, and she needed her now. She was not worried for Alicia, not openly, but then she never had been good at being open. She had overheard many plans being pushed through by Diane's new advisor and Alicia's new co-worker, neither man seemed to like her and she had a feeling Alicia could find herself in deep trouble. Still, she had to get her away from Peter. 

Alicia had agreed to a meet, at one of the places they often went to back when Alicia had first started at the firm. Kalinda was waiting for her there, smiling as she rose to greet her. Even now the two felt the instinctive pull of love. When Kalinda asked that Alicia leave Peter for good it had been raw emotions that had caused Alicia to agree. Within a week Alicia was living with Kalinda. She had surrendered fully to her need for love and when Kalinda had kissed her, she knew she had made the right choice.


End file.
